After Death
by MoonFox35
Summary: Was Ciel's soul really consumed after his death? Sebastian's last words indicate something else...


**Warning:** The reason for the M rating is because there is explicit torture and gore.

**Author's Notes:** Italics indicate direct quotes from the anime. This is based on the anime only, since I have not yet read the manga, and therefore there are a few differences. I don't why I have this preoccupation of reading/writing torture scenes... I hope you like this Amy, it's dedicated to you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any form. If I did, Sebastian would have gotten tortured by Angela more. And Ciel would be in girl's clothes more often. ;D

* * *

"_Will it hurt?"_

"_Yes, a little. I'll keep it as gentle as possible…"_

"_Don't. Make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life into my soul."_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

So pain he had asked of Sebastian, so pain he received.

Ciel Phantomhive had never given a thought as to where one's soul resided in the body. If he'd been asked, he would have dismissed it as a ridiculous question. But after thinking on it, he would have said it would take the shape of and mold itself to the body it inhabited.

Ciel would have been right.

The burning, scraping, cutting pain of knives began under every inch of his skin. Ciel realized that his soul was being literally carved out. The pain was exquisite and he couldn't hold in the screams that tore through him, leaving his lungs and throat sore with their intensity. Dignity was a thing of the past and it didn't matter if anyone could hear him. Instinctively, Ciel knew that Sebastian had brought him to a place where no one would know of the way the Earl of Phantomhive had perished.

Skin was flayed, leaving the muscles, tendons and tissue open to the air which caused fire to spread along Ciel's body. Bones cracked, broke and splintered along his arms and legs. Ribs buckled inward and punctured his lungs and Ciel's screams dwindled into weak gurgles as he began to suffocate and drown in his own blood. A torturously slow cut started from below his chest to his navel with the precision of a surgeon. The cut was pulled apart mercilessly and Ciel's organs were pulled out and strewn about him. The pain was so fierce that Ciel would have passed out under normal circumstances. As it was, death evaded him for the moment.

Claws sunk into his belly, through the blood and gore and began tugging. Ciel felt himself leaving his own body, his soul being dragged through the mess. Serrated bones tore into his soul which was worse than any of the physical pain he'd endured so far.

Through it all, Ciel rode above, within, and around the pain, reveling in it. Even as he was dying, he felt more alive than ever. As his soul was removed from the now silently writhing flesh it had once occupied, Ciel felt nothing but triumph and exultation. Laughter bubbled forth from somewhere in him and his torn and tattered soul shone with his merriment.

Chuckling all around him alerted Ciel and he realized the claws in his soul had been retracted and he was floating listlessly in an empty abyss.

"You continue to surprise me, Young Master, and your soul will be the most wonderful I have had in an eternity. I am most glad I waited for you."

Ciel floated and listened, waiting to be devoured, yet not fearing or loathing it. The hatred within him had been contented with the death of the angel and for the first time, he was at peace. The pain of his life was etched into his soul by the manner of his death. Ciel wondered if his parents were in heaven, but didn't regret the choice he'd made not to join them there.

Another chuckle, this one right above him. "This is what I mean. You are so _interesting_."

Abruptly, Ciel had the impression he was no longer floating in the abyss, but being carried through a void, similar to the one he'd been in when he had first made the contract with the demon. Where he was being carried to, he did not know, but he managed to see an ethereal black shadow holding him. The shadow above twisted and writhed before forming into his old butler's face and taking on Sebastian's human form. He smiled a dark smile at Ciel.

Without knowing exactly how, words formed from Ciel's thoughts were spoken in the black.

"What do you mean to do now, Sebastian?"

There was resignation in him, but he asked more out of curiosity than anything else. Since Sebastian hadn't yet partaken of his soul, Ciel assumed that there was something else to be done.

"Oh, here I am Sebastian no longer; I am my demon self, although I suppose you may continue to call me that, for now. But! I do not wish to consume you yet. I might still be able to sweeten your soul and whet my appetite for it."

Ciel sighed wearily. Death didn't want him and neither yet did the demon, apparently. Now that he'd fulfilled his desires, Ciel simply wanted eternal sleep.

Sebastian clucked at him disapprovingly, "No, no, this is not how you will provide good company, Young Master. You must be yourself, summon your hatred, your pain and show me you still retain a little fight in you."

"And why should I do what you want, demon?" Ciel inquired, dully.

"Because I might not have to consume you, though I long to. I have waited this long for a delicious soul, I suppose I can wait a bit longer."

Ciel shook his head, getting angry. "I have given up on living. I don't accept your choice. Now I command you to devour my soul and be done with it!"

"No, my Lord," was Sebastian's infuriating reply. "I have something better in mind for you. I can make you a demon, like myself, for eternity."

Ciel, in his complete astonishment, could only whisper, "Why?"

Sebastian smiled savagely. "Because you are too interesting to get rid of and because we've already seen that you and I make one Hell of a team."

A choice now presented itself to Ciel. He could choose what he'd already resigned himself to; dying, being consumed by the demon he'd made a contract with. Coming here with Sebastian, he'd already prepared himself for that and accepted it.

But now… now he could choose to live or to exist forever. The system of demon-summoning wasn't one he fully understood, but he was sure he'd have to serve someone eventually just as Sebastian served him. Ciel knew himself well enough that he didn't think he could bend to servitude so easily, but he began to remember the ways in which Sebastian had usurped his authority and played little pranks on him. It had been a two-sided battlefield, since Ciel himself was always trying to find ways for Sebastian to fail. It would be… interesting to be able to do the same things with others. Scorn washed through him as he realized that most people would fail to impress him. But, Sebastian was the same way. He had skipped consuming souls for so long because he wanted a worthy one.

Ciel realized the decision had already been made for him and replied, "Yes, demon. I agree to become one of you for an eternity."

"_Then . . . Young Master."_


End file.
